7 Things
by Pyromaster94
Summary: An angry Rachel talks/sings to Santana. SongFic. This is a Pezberry femeslash fic and a little bit Quitt. Cuz I love a bit Quitt with my Pezberry


A.N: this is my second fic a songfic. GLEE! (sorry)

I do not own Glee, the song 7 things, Miley Cyrus or anything else you may see here.

7 Things-a Pezberry story

It had been a very quiet day. Santana Lopez and the rest of the Cheerios and just finished practice for the day and were just walking out the changing rooms when, a slightly angry Rachel Berry walked in.

Santana freaked out. What was her girlfriend doing here? Well her _secret_ girlfriend. The two had been going out for a while and didn't want anybody to know.

She wasn't here to out them was she?

"What are you doing here Man Hands?" another Cheerio questioned. Santana turned and glared at the girl before turning back to Rachel.

"I'm here because I have something very important to say to Santana Lopez."

Shit. The Latina was in for it now. She hadn't really been treating Rachel well, she had promised not to call her names in front of her friends but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah well I don't care about her." It was that Cheerio again. How dare she, Santana had been a great captain till Quinn came back.

All of the cheerleaders expect Santana, Quinn and Brittany had gone. Brittany had a huge smirk on her face. She knew that Rachel and Santana were a couple, she had caught them about to do very naughty things one day. The other blonde just laughed.

"I've gotta see what Berry is going to say to you S."

Rachel looked deep into Santana's eyes before she began her rant.

"I feel that you haven't been nice to me recently and you have been very different. So I found a song to sing to express my feelings."

"**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared"**

As Rachel started singing those first few lines Santana inwardly groaned. She was singing Miley Cyrus' 7 Things, a very very cheesy song in the Latina's opinion.

"**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
The 7 things I hate about you"**

"It's not raining Rach." Santana tried to tease her girlfriend but all she got was an evil glare. She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the diva but Rachel moved around her and kept singing.

**"The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
i don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you"**

Santana cringed at the list she really did all those things didn't she.

"**It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology"**

"OK I'm sor…" She never got to finish her sentence because the small diva had put on finger on her lips to shut her up.

"**And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
i don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you"**

The Latina sighed and went closer to Rachel holding onto her arms to make sure she didn't run away and so she could hear the best part better.

"**And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like  
The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know"**

Both girls smiled as they finished the end together

"**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
And the 7****th**** thing you like the most that I do"**

"**You make me love you"**

As Rachel sang the last bit on her own Santana swooped in and kissed her conveying all the love she had for the diva.

"Ewwwwww"

They pulled away to see Quinn with a disgusted look on her face and a very happy Brittany. Santana ignored the comment a pulled Rachel closer.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and be better I swear."

"Even you don't I'll still love you just the way you are."

"You're not gonna sing again are ya?"

Rachel just giggled and lent up for another kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you Rach."

"And again ewwww."

Santana turned and looked at the blonde making the comments. "I don't know what you're talking about Q. PDA isn't a problem for you."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she got pulled into a hug from Brittany who kissed her on the forehead.

"Whatever Lopez."

Santana knew that the other blonde would make Quinn pay later. With one more stolen kiss of Rachel, the Latina headed out the door with the others following.

A.N: A bit of Pezbez fluff there kinda


End file.
